Lab Tech 101
by sadylady09
Summary: What do you get when you mix feelings, a broken DNA machine, and coworkers? Smut that’s what.


Fan fiction. Nothing is mine even though I would love it to be then I wouldn't have to spend $60,000 dollars to get my bachelors degree in Criminal Justice CSI lab rat. I am an Abby in training.

NCIS: Gabby Romance Rated M for a reason

Lab Tech 101

What do you get when you mix feelings, a broken DNA machine, and coworkers? Smut that's what.

************************************************************

"Gibbs"

"Gibbs hey I need you to come down here I am having trouble." Abby said in an anxious voice.

"Abs I don't know anything about the lab shouldn't you ask McGee?"

"No I need you" _in more ways than one_, "Please Gibbs now."

"Ok I will be right there." Gibbs said. _I hope this is good. Oh my Abby. I hope she wants to take me in her arms and make love to me. Lord knows I need her. I want to taste that cute little smile she has and I need to know if…. I just need to know her whole body._

"Ok Abby you can't back out now. Yes you need help fixing the DNA machine but now is the time to let Gibbs know what you are feeling. So don't back out."

"Do you always talk to yourself Abs?" Gibbs said with a crooked smile as he slowly walked toward her.

"Uhhh how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear what else you wanted besides the DNA machine, and I want to know what you are feeling."

"I can show you better than I can tell you is that ok?" Abby said slowly walking toward Gibbs.

"Am I going to like it?" Gibbs said as he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her tight to him.

"If you don't then there is something wrong with you." Abby tilted her head up and looked into his eyes as she ran her thumb across his bottom lip. Gibbs stared into her eyes and wanted to melt like butter.

"Gibbs I… I… I need you to know I'm not one to give up on anything."

"Oh I know that Abs and I want you to know that you can give up on trying to be my Abs, you got the job. You are mine forever so I hope you are ready for it."

"Oh Gibbs I have waited so long to hear you say that and…" What she was about to say was lost when Gibbs closed the gap and captured her lips. Abby slowly slid her right hand up his chest and around his neck and used her left to cup his face. Gibbs gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip wanting access, he heard her groan as she opened her mouth for him. He didn't dive in right away he tasted every inch of her lips, and slowly slid his tongue in and tasted hers.

_Enough of this he is going to slow here is my chance to take control._ Abby said to herself. She wrapped her left hand around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him more passionately. She ran her tongue along his lips and dominated his tongue. They broke apart to catch their breath when they heard the door to the lab open.

"Boss we have a….." DiNozzo started as he saw what was going on. "Uhhh?"

"This better be life or death DiNozzo or you are going to get it." Gibbs said still holding Abby tight in his arms.

"Well we have Sergeant Green in custody but he asked for a lawyer and I came to see what you wanted us to do. You always said you had to be there for every interrogation."

"You can go I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait for you." Abby said softly.

"No we have unfinished business. DiNozzo just let him sit in there for a bit. Why don't you go in and see what you can do I'm putting you in charge. Mess it up and there will be hell to pay."

"Yes sir." And with that he left the room right after he saw Gibbs claim Abby's mouth again.

"You know he is going to tell everyone what he just saw don't you?" Abby whispered into Gibbs mouth.

"Oh I was hoping!" Gibbs said with a smile. "Now they all know that you are my Abs and that you are off limits. You hear me you are mine forever."

"I hear you and feel you to. Or is that your gun?" Abby said as she ran her hand slowly down his chest to the bulge that was getting bigger in his pants. Abby kissed Gibbs as her hand reached his erection and she began to rub her hand over it through his jeans. Gibbs groaned and ran his hands down her back and squeezed her butt cheeks as he pulled her hips tight against his erection. They both groaned as he slipped his hands under her skirt and touched her pussy through her damp thong.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes but now all I want is to feel you?"

"Feel me where and with what?"

"Your mouth, your rock hard dick, your hands, and anywhere and everywhere." Abs said as she unbuttoned Gibbs jeans and released his rock hard dick. It was a good thing that he had worn his boxers that day because he just rolled out.

"Mmmmm you are really big Jethro and I mean big. I don't think you are going to fit." Abby said with a little fear in her voice.

"Well I know how to make it fit. Do you like it rough?"

"Yes but with your dick that big going soft is going to be rough."

"No it won't I promise." With that Gibbs pick her up and carried her over to the wall. He sat her down and pinned her to the wall. He claimed her mouth again all the while rubbing his dick along her thong.

"Oh Gibbs, move them aside and do that flesh on flesh." Abby pleaded. Gibbs smiled and gently pulled the fabric to the side and dipped a finger into her. She yelped not expecting that and then moaned as he finger fucked her. He then put in two fingers and felt Abby's climax begin.

"Not yet baby I want you to come on my dick."

"Then take your fingers out because I am not going to be able to stop from coming if you keep doing that." Gibbs slowly slid his fingers out of her warm pussy and spread her folds wide enough so that his dick could slide between them. He wanted so bad to enter her but he wanted her as wet as he could get her before he did that. He trusted forward allowing his dick to rub her clit. Abby moaned as he kept thrusting and captured her lips.

"I… I… have… to…come…" Abby said panting.

"Then come all over my dick." That was all she needed she covered his dick with her cream. Gibbs moaned as he felt the warm cream on his dick. "Abby I want to be inside you so bad are you ready?"

"I trust you Gibbs with my life take me, make me yours, and just to let you know we have an audience."

"Who?"

"Tony and Ziva."

"Well let's give them a show shall we?"

"What are you waiting for then?" Abby said pulling his lips to hers.

"Uhhh boss you got a minute?" Ziva asked. Gibbs ignored her as he pulled Abby's lab coat tighter around them as he gently lifted her up and slowly slid into her.

"Owww," Abby moaned softly that only Gibbs could hear as he slid farther into her.

"I'm sorry do you want me to stop?" Gibbs asked as he fully sheathed himself within her.

"No you feel wonderful now. Please take me now baby."

"You got it sexy." He said with a smile as he slowly pumped into her and claiming her mouth. He wanted to take it slow but when her walls closed around him he lost it. She met him thrust for thrust and before they wanted they came together moaning into each other's mouth.

"Uhhh boss we have something to tell you…" Ziva said.

"What do you want? I thought you had an interrogation to do."

"Well we had to let him go due to lack of evidence we wanted to know what you want us to do now."

"What do you think I want you to do? Go and find the evidence now."

"Yes boss." Ziva and Tony said in unison, and with that they left.

"Gibbs, that was hot."

"Yes it was little tease." He said with his little Gibbs smile.

"Mmmm do you always stay slightly hard after making love?" Abby giggled as she slowly began grinding herself against him.

"So are you telling me that you love me?"Gibbs said as he began grinding himself inside of her.

"Yes I do I love you very much. If I didn't I would of let you do me in front of an audience. Oh Lord Gibbs that feels so good." Abby moaned as she pulled Gibbs into a passionate kiss.

"You are a little lair you know that Abs.? You would have let me make love to you anywhere. I saw the look on your face. You have always wanted me to do this." Gibbs said as he pounded into her until they both came moaning each other's name.

"Your right and as much as I love this we do have to fix the DNA machine and get back to work." Abby said as Gibbs slid out of her.

"What happened to you two you look like you just saw a ghost?" Tim asked Tony and Ziva as they sat down at their desks.

"Well Probie we have something we need to tell you and I hope I never see that again…"

"What did you see Boss and Abby going at it?" Tim said laughing until he saw Tony's and Ziva's face. "Oh you did see that didn't you? Well it is about time."

"What do you mean it is about time?" Ziva asked as she approached Tim's desk.

"Aww come on you're telling me you haven't seen it? You haven't seen the way Gibbs looks at her all the time and the face he makes when she hugs any of us? Or the face he makes when she kisses him on the check and hugs him when comes in safe everytime we have a case? Not to mention her being his favorite."

"No Probie I didn't I'm not as good as being a geek as you are. Well they are together now. Can you believe that he actually did that with us there. You know it was all Gibbs, Abby wouldn't have done that."

"Guess you will never know will you Dinozzo?" Gibbs said as he walked around the corner holding Abby close to him by her waist. "Why are you still here are you not supposed to be out collecting evidence?"

"Uhhh right boss on our way now." Ziva said.

"McGee I want you to go and cover for Abby today. The DNA machine is fixed. Do not call my cell or Abby's unless someone is dead. Meaning one of you."

"Where are you going Boss?"

"That is none of your business DiNozzo." Gibbs pushed the button to the elevator then turned to his team, "and DiNozzo like I said you screw this up there will be hell to pay." At that moment the elevator door opened and Gibbs pulled Abby in. Before the door closed all the was the team saw Gibbs pin Abby against the wall and claimed her lips.

"Well let's get going shall we?" Ziva said putting on her coat.

"Abby I have a question for you?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Well you know I love you very much. You are my heart, my soul, basically you are my everything. I realized after Jenny died that life is very short and that you need to live everyday of your life as your last…"

"Baby did you know that you can make me cum just by your eyes alone?"

"Hey don't change the subject. But that is good to know I'll have to test that soon. Well back to what I was saying is there are things that I want to do before I die and the most important thing is… Well I guess if I am going to do this I better do it right."

"Do what? Hey where are you going it's cold without you." She watched him cross the room and couldn't help but smile at the view of his tight ass as he walked to the work table. She loved how when they came to his house he picked her up after she got out of his car and carried her to his basement all the while kissing her and gently laying her under his boat where they made love again. When he started walking back to her she got so wet at the sight before her. His dick was sticking straight out as hard as it could be. She tore her eyes away from it and looked into his eyes. It was then that she saw what he went to go and get. He held a small velvet box.

"Abs.." he said as he knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He askes as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful princess cut silver diamond ring.

"Oh Gibbs yes, yes, I want nothing more than to marry you." Abby said with tears in her eyes. Gibbs smiled and put the ring on her hand then claimed her mouth as he climbed on top of her.

"Abby I don't want to wait to long to marry you…"

"Gibbs lets talk about that after you make love to me because you are teasing me with your tip sitting right there on my opening."

"Good I want you to want me." He said as he slowly slid into her. He could help but moan when he finally slid into her all the way to his base.

"Oh God you fell so good Abby. Now that I have you trapped, I want to get married as soon as possible, like this weekend. So tomorrow we tell the team and on Saturday we get married."

"I would love that. I love the way you fell inside of me." Gibbs smiled and began slowly pulling in and out. "Oh Gibbs please go faster."

"Nope we go at my pace and it will be slow." Gibbs didn't fail her he took is time and it was the best she had ever had.

**Ok I did my job now it is up to you. Please review. I am new here and reviews will keep me typing. I will do any type of smut excluding girl/girl. Make suggestions on what you want and I will deliver.**


End file.
